Sign Shop
There are several signs that can be used in Galactic Imperium that can offer goods and services. Before reading on it is important to note that this plugin comes with a good tutorial system that can be activated with /signshop tutorial on:off, this will begin to guide you in chat once you place down a sign with a shop type. These signs can only be placed within Towny Shop Plots. This page will help you to create your own signs. 'Creating Sign Shops' Using signs and chests players can create a variety of services in order to make money. The types of signs available are: *Buy: Players who use this sign will purchase said item and the money will go to the owner *Sell: Players who use this sign will sell said item and will earn the money from the owner *Town: This sign works exactly the same as Buy except the money will go to the Town the owner is in *DonateHand: Players who activate this sign will freely give the item in their hand to the owner *Trade: Players who activate this sign will purchase said item for requested item *Slot: Players who activate this sign will get item(s) from one random slot in the chest and the money will go to the owner *LuckyDraw: This sign works exactly the same as Slot except the money will go to the Town the owner is in *Hotel: Players who activate this sign will be given access to the designated room (door) for said amount of time and the money will go to the owner *Condo: This sign works exactly the same as Hotel except the money will go to the Town the owner is in 'Buy, Sell, and Town Signs' Once you have your sign you will need to link it: #Place down a container anywhere within a 16 block radius of the sign #Add the the item(s) in the amount you wish to Sell/Buy into the chest #Left Click on the container with Redstone in your hand #Left Click on the sign with the Redstone in your hand #Shop is completed, now fill the chest with the item(s) you wish to sell You can have multiple signs linked to one chest if you wanted to Buy and Sell the same items or even have one chest selling serveral different items. 'DontateHand Signs' This sign is very simple #Create the sign, a Cost is not needed here #Place down a container anywhere within a 16 block radius of the sign #Left Click on the container with Redstone in your hand #Left Click on the sign with the Redstone in your hand 'Trade Signs' This sign works in a similar fashion to Buy, but uses items as the price #Create the sign, a Cost is not needed here #Place down two '''containers anywhere within a 16 block radius of the sign #Add the the item(s) in the amount you wish to obtain into chest #1 #Add the the item(s) in the amount you wish to recieve into chest #2 #Left Click on container #1 with Redstone in your hand #Left Click on container #2 with Redstone in your hand #Left Click on the sign with the Redstone in your hand Slot, LuckyDraw Signs' This sign is setup in a very similar fashion to Buy signs: #Create the sign with a Cost for each click #Place down a container anywhere within a 16 block radius of the sign #Fill the chest with items (remember the player gets anything in a slot eg:entire stack) #Left Click on the container with Redstone in your hand #Left Click on the sign with the Redstone in your hand Modifying Sign Shops As stated above lines 2 and 3 of a sign are free to say anything you want, though courtasy asks that you uses these lines to show what the sign shop is buying/selling. In the event you forgot to put something here or made a mistake you can modify these lines without destroying the sign itself. #Create a new sign anywhere #Add the text you want on the Sign Shop to the new sign's 2nd and 3rd lines #Left Click on the new sign with an Ink Sac #Left Click on the Sign Shop with the Ink Sac Doing this will transfer whatever text you put on the new sign to the Sign Shop, this will erase and override any text that used to be on the Sign Shop. When this is done your free to destroy the new sign. '''NOTE: '''This process only works on the middle two lines and cannot be used to change the sign type or cost. 'Creating Hotels/Condos' These signs function differently from the ones mentioned above, please examine the Hotel and Condo sign types at the top before reading here. Both signs are created the exact same way: #Create the Sign: Note the picture on the right as these signs are setup differently from the others avaiable #Place down a Wooden Door nearby (Iron Doors will not function properly) #Left Click on the Wooden Door with Redstone in your hand #Left Click on the sign with the Redstone in your hand The time format is s = seconds, m = minutes, h = hours, d = days, w = weeks. These time formats are in real time not Minecraft time. '''IMPORTANT:' These signs are designed to work with Towny Wild Type Plots which are made using /plot set wilds 'Using Sign Shops' When you see a Sign Shop you wish to use it's important to know how to check it before purchasing or selling items. It's important to note that while it's illegal to put false information about items that are being bought or sold it is possible. So to make sure your don't fall victim to any such tactic please note the controls below: *'Left Clicking will display what the shop is actually doing' *'Right Clicking will activate the shop' If you come across any Sign Shops that say something different from what they are doing please report it to server staff!